heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Lawrence
Prince Lawrence is fable living in Fabletown with his wife, Faith. Involvement The Wolf Among Us "Faith" Bigby Wolf and Snow White found out that Faith is "Donnkeyskin Girl" and her husband is Lawrence. Bigby asks the Magic Mirror where Lawrence is, only to see him sitting on a chair with a bloody knife underneath. Just before Bigby and Snow leaves to inform Lawrence of his wife's death, Toad calls him to come help him at his place. Bigby must decide where to go first. *(Went to Toad first) After investigating Toad's apartment, Bigby and Snow went to Lawrence's apartment to inform of Faith's death, only to find him lying on the ground. Bigby tries to call him, but he doesn't hear. When they get inside, they find Lawrence with a fatal wound in his head, but he is barely alive. Snow offers help, but he refuses and asks them to let him go. After getting water to drink, Lawrence answers their questions before repeating Faith's name and dies from the wound. *(Went to Lawrence first) Bigby and Snow goes into the apartment through the side window, finding Lawrence "dead" on his armchair with a wound in his chest. Bigby investigates the room for clues on what happened. When Snow look at Lawrenhce again, she finds him blinking. Lawrence coughs and falls to the floor from his wound, but still alive. He asks both of them questions and asks them why are they there. Choice *(Lie) Lawrence will remain still and "dead" when the intruder searches the apartment. *(Half-truth) Lawrence will point a gun at the intruder and asks what happened to his wife. *(Truth) Lawrence will use his gun to try and commit suicide again. He can only survive if Bigby intervenes and chases after the intruder. "A Crooked Mile" Lawrence is seen with cleaner clothes at Lily's funeral. He didn't know her personally, so he sits in the back. He will thank Bigby for saving his life. He stands with Nerissa, Snow and Vivian when the Tweedles attacks Bigby, Holly and Grendel. "In Sheep's Clothing" If Bigby goes to the pawn shop first, he will see Lawrence's dagger that was bloody before. "Cry Wolf" Lawrence went to the Witching Well Chamber to witness the Crooked Man's trial. He will show anger towards the Crooked Man if he is alive for the trial. Lawrence sides with Bigby against Faith's murderer in the debate. He will witness how Bigby rips off Crooked Man's head, throw him down the Witching Well or spare and imprison him. Allies *Bigby Wolf *Snow White *Holly *Grendel *Beauty *Beast *Johann *Bluebeard *Auntie Greenleaf Enemies *Tweedldee *Tweedledum *Crooked Man Book of Fables Entry After escaping the Homelands, Prince Lawrence and his wife, Faith, immediately fell victim to the harsh realities of the mundane world. They moved to New York hoping to find aid in a community of fellow Fables, but without enough money to live in Fabletown they had to settle on an apartment on the outskirts of the neighborhood. Unfortunately that meant they were out of sight and out of mind when it came to government assistance. Their prospects dwindling, Faith left Lawrence to try to make it on her own. Now, without his wife for support, Lawrence struggles to motivate himself and quickly sinks into depression Gallery Dead Lawrence.png|Lawrence with his chest wound Holly is Shot!.png|Lawrence at the funeral's attack Category:Fables Category:Humans Category:Royal Category:The Wolf Among Us Category:Determinant Category:Male